Black Ice
by BrogaaanWhitlockk-x
Summary: Full summary inside. Cullens are defeated, Edward under Volturi hypnotising power, bella turned vampire, has to save him. All told in flashbacks,so easier to understand if read whole way through. Still in progress, first fanfic so please R&R, be nice:


I could not believe what had happened. I especially could not believe who it had happened in front of. In a wary and embarrassed manner, I peered up into eyes of shock, horror, and burning deep below the surface, disgust. This was not what I had planned, and definitely not how I had planned it. There were no Cullens anymore- well, there was one, but he was no longer a Cullen. He was a Volturi, even if not born and bred. Though I knew that now I could not sleep, I felt myself drift off into a dream that I soon realised was an acidic, over-powering flashback...

_Golden, smoldering eyes pryed deep into my skin; a pale, perfect smile shining down at me. Sharp, white teeth glinted in the light, and soft pink lips were parted over them. That was the last pleasant memory I had, as this beautiful angel's eyes turned hard and cold, and instead of a smile, a twisted smirk filled his face. His usually hypnotic voice turned mock-sweet; the perfect impression of a little girlie butter-wouldn't-melt voice. _

_"What's the matter, Bella, love? Aren't I want you wanted all along? Now you have me; and we have a wonderful, powerful Coven to protect you. You know, what with all your little 'incidents' and what-have-you." My own eyes filled with tears of pain and hurt, and I was sure that my voice would crack. _

_"Ed...Edward. How can you b-be so... cruel?" Now, all I was filled with was anger and confusion, so my voice was clear and my sobbing halted. "Your- _**our**- _family has been defeated, and taken from us. The people we loved, the people who loved us in return, are gone. And now, all you can consider is going to join those who destroyed them; those digusting, horrific beings who were so nearly the end of us, and _were _the end of our siblings and parents. We have no-one but each other, but you don't even care that you still have me. What's gotten into you Edward? This is not the Edward I know, and I just can't understand why you're being like this. Why you are even discussing with me going to live with them..." I was beginning to sob again. I couldn't understand why he was being this way. It was beyond baffling. Why would my amazing, impossibly selfless Edward act like this? I had heard-and very nearly experiened- that vampires are very protective, and react to grief in odd ways, but surely this was beyond the limit. He wanted to join those who had killed our family; those who had wanted to kill me. The beings we had despised most in all the world. It just did not add up. A small, fat tear spilled from my wide eyes, and leaked right the way down my flushed cheeks; all the way down my slim face, and slipped from my narrow chin. Suddenly, Edward did something very strange. Rather than wipe away the tears that kept welling in my eyes, he stared me down for a long moment before bursting into a deep, hollow laugh.  
"Aww, is the human all upset? Come on Bella-Wella, don't cwy! We wouldn't want our new wittle Coven to see you all sad-faced!" He chuckled, in a voice that even a two year old would find patronizing. I just could not comprehend what was happening. Everything seemed hazy, and I had definitely seen enough action for the day. Feeling completely exhausted and very confused, I put my hands on Edwards shoulders and looked up into his fierce eyes._

_"Why are you being like this Edward- all nasty and harsh? Have you forgotten that the V-V- those _**things **_just killed the people who meant the most to us? Why are you acting like you don't love me anymore? Why the hell do you want to go and live with those _**monsters?**_" Everything just came gushing out. The tears were falling faster and harder, but Edward still had that sly, amused look on his face._

_"Meant the most to _**us**_? People _**we **_loved? Silly Bella! I never loved those pathetic, wimpy excuses for immortals! They were too cowardly to even embrace who they were. Why would I mourn over stupid, ridiculous vampires like those horrific Cullens, when we could belong to a new Coven- one that's strong and protective and brave, one that can look after us Bella!" I was frozen with disbelief._

_"Edward... They were your _**family**_! Our family. How can you say those things? You lived with them for over eighty years, and you indulged in the same lifestyle. Carlisle, he saved you! He took you in as a son, and he kept you safe. He gave you a loving family, who cared about you deeply and did all they could to protect you. Your brothers, sisters, your parents, they're gone. They were amazing, adorable people who were a part of your existence for so long, and you're basically being a total... ass!" I yelled, completely shocked by my language. I had never dreamed I could even shout at him, let alone call him filthy names. As I looked up at Edward with sad, sorry eyes, the expression I saw on his glorious face was not the one I was expecting. He was still wearing his set mask; the one I now hated most in all the world. I just couldn't take it all in, and with a low, soft shriek escaping from my unmoving lips, I blacked out and slipped to the cold ground..._

I shuddered convulsively as I snapped back to reality. Thinking of my human self made my throat burn fiercely and I remembered now a faint, less urgent echo of the horrific, raging fire racking through my veins for 3 whole days. Victoria's sickly sweet voice rang through my head, my mind lingering on the paleness of her skin, the bright orange running through her soft spiral locks. I remembered her strong, harsh rage, screaming profanties that sounded wrong in her trilling, girly voice, whilst biting long and slow through my very breakable, human skin. My mind automatically shied away from the memories of the awful pain that she had inflicted, which mixed terribly to make a disgusting concoction with the pain I felt from losing Edward. Although I remembered weakly from a random conversation long ago that human memories were supposed to be bleak and almost unintelligable in vampire form, I seemed to be getting alot of awfully strong, human flashbacks. And with that thought, my gaze went blank and I felt another overwhelming memory start to play out in front of me...


End file.
